The embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of cosmetic devices. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to a mirror device that may be adjustably positioned.
Mirrors have been used for centuries. One type of mirror, a compact mirror, is often carried in small bags and purses for convenience. However, many mirrors are not adequately protected to prevent scratching and breakage during transport. Additionally, many compact mirrors require the user to hold the mirror in one hand during use of the mirror. Further, many compact mirrors that are “hands free” do not provide the user the ability to be adjusted so that the user can have multiple viewing angles.
Therefore, there is a current need for mirror device that may be adjustably positioned at various angles, that is compact, that does not require the use of one of the user's hands, and that may be protected from scratching and breakage during transport.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention, it is to be understood that the embodiments of the invention are not limited in their application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The embodiments of the invention are capable of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.